An unexpected turn, for the better?
by BloodyAzuma
Summary: Eren's day of sunshine and happiness takes an unexpected turn when he finds a hurt black cat in a dark alley. He brings the seemingly grumpy creature home to treat its wounds and then decides to have it stay there to make sure it heals well. Then as it's staying there, to Eren's surprise, the big cat seems to be growing fond of the human boy(?) (Panther/HumanLevi x HumanEren)


It was a nice spring day. The birds where singing while the gentle wind was trying to keep up with their song and the stream was chuckling happily like mild drumming. Eren smiled gently, enjoying the relaxing music from around him. Spring break had just started and Eren was on his way to the store. He had been working part time for months now and he felt it was totally worth it. He had not been eating normal food for a long time and had survived solely on instant food. He was really looking forward to eating real food for once and he sped up his walk by only the thought of food. He loved food. If he could, he would eat a whole lot of it every day. However, he lived in a poor apartment alone and had no one else who could help with food. Therefore, he had gotten himself a part time job with the intention of changing his poor lifestyle. Eren felt the warm rays of sun grace his face. He closed his eyes smiling, imagining what kinds of food he could get now that he had money. He felt that today, only good things would happen. He walked happily with his eyes closed, not knowing that his morning would take an unexpected turn.

As Eren was walking through the city's park with his eyes closed, daydreaming about food, he suddenly heard a loud shriek that made him jump and widen his now open blue-green eyes. He looked around and saw something moving in the shadows of a narrow alley just by the park. Eren knew the expression "curiosity killed the cat", but he could not help but walk towards the dark alley. He thought he could hear hissing from the shadows so he stopped, in case there was an angry animal there or something.

As his eyes began to get used to the darkness, they widened in shock when he saw what was in front of him farther back in the alley. A cat, or something bigger than a house cat was struggling to stand up from the dirty ground. As soon as it was up, its legs collapsed again. Every time it fell, it made hissing and annoyed noises. Almost like growling. The cat had red and dirty cuts all over, and a scar that seemed to make it painful for it to open its eyes. The animal seemed to be black originally, but the fur was full of dirt and mud.

Eren stared at the animal in horror, not knowing what to do. Should he leave and get help? No, the animal looked horrifying in its state. Others would maybe try to kill it if they saw it. He scratched his head, trying to think out a solution.

The cat's ear piercing cry got Eren out of his thoughts and he looked at the struggling creature. It seemed like it had not noticed him yet. It was focusing so hard on getting up from the muddy and dirty ground. "You're in pain.. And you're dirty too. I wish I knew what to do." Eren mumbled, the cat not hearing him. Suddenly Eren's eyes widened. "I got it!" He exclaimed. The cat stopped moving. It had obviously heard the human's voice now; because it had its head facing the direction Eren's voice came from.

Eren noticed this and spoke calmly. "Hey there, you okay...?" The cat hissed annoyed as if it had understood him. Or maybe it had disliked his tone of voice? Eren shook his head and tried again. "Don't worry, I won't harm you, I just-" another hiss from the cat. Eren sighed. "Hey.. I only want to help okay..?" Now the cat only grumbled a bit, but did not seem too annoyed this time. Eren felt motivated now. "So.. I'll go to the store and get some disinfectant, so just stay here, okay?" The creature said nothing. _'Wow, I'm talking to animals now?'_ Eren shook his head at his own stupidity. Nevertheless, before he ran to the store he told the cat again to stay still, before he ran out of the dark alley.

When he got into the store, he hurried around looking for the things necessary. He almost crashed into another costumer while he was running around, but he did not have time to stop and apologize to the angry woman. He found disinfectant, some mild soap and just in case, cat shampoo and some cat food. The boxes with cat food had the image of tasty looking meat on them, so Eren was sure the cat like creature would love it.

When Eren got out of the store, he started running back to the dark alley, hoping that the creature would still be there.


End file.
